Taking a Break
by nightwalker21492
Summary: After a fight, The Golden Trio decides to take some time away from each other and begin to hang out with other friends. But will something that's meant to fix their friendship, end it for good?
1. Chapter 1

TAKING A BREAK

Summery: After a fight, The Golden Trio decide to take some time away from each other and begin to hang out with other friends. But will something that's meant to fix their friendship, end it for good?

"You are such an insufferable prat!" Hermione yelled, ignoring the now gathering crowd.

"And you're a bloody know-it-all that never knows when to shut the hell up!" Ron yelled back.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"Don't yell at Ron!"

"I'm defending you!" Harry yelled at Hermione.

"I don't need you to defend me!"

"Will you two shut up!" Ron yelled at Harry and Hermione.

They were in the middle of the street in Diagion Alley, screaming their lungs out at each other. They had been arguing for a few hours, only recently moving to the street when Hermione began walking away from them. She was followed by an arguing Ron, who was followed by a yelling Harry. Now a crowd was forming, surrounding the three as they continued to argue. Over what, they didn't know, but they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Harry and Hermione yelled at Ron. "Don't yell at Ron!" they yelled at each other.

On-goers watched as the three began yelling at each other at the same time, they're insults mashing into one and becoming incoherent. Hearing the commotion, Fred and George ran out of their shop and over to the crowd of people. Pushing their way through, Fred pulled Hermione away from Harry and Ron as they began pushing each other. Once Hermione was away from them, Fred and George pulled Ron and Harry away from each other.

"What the hell is going on!" Fred yelled.

"They were fighting!" Yelled someone from the crowd.

The twins rolled their eyes and let go of Ron and Harry once they stopped struggling. "Alright, move it along! Go on! Get outta here!" George yelled at everyone who had stopped to watch.

Pulling the three into their joke shop, they brought them into the back room. Once there, the three of them moved to different sides of the room, putting as much distance between them as they could. They folded their arms over their chests and refused to look at each other. Fred and George looked at each of them, then at each other.

"What? Got nothing to say to each other now?" George said.

"I have nothing to say to them." Ron said.

"Maybe that's 'cause you don't know anything." Hermione mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Ron snapped, walking towards her.

Hermione unfolded her arms and stood her ground. "What are you gonna do? Curse me?" she challenged.

"What do you think?" he said, raising his wand.

"You don't have the guts." Hermione ground out threw clenched teeth.

"Don't you point that wand at her." Harry sneered, pointing his wand at Ron.

"Don't point your wand at Ron!" Hermione said now raising her wand towards Harry.

"Alright, knock it off!" Fred yelled, causing them to jump. "Put your wands away before I snap them! Now!"

Glaring at each other, they lowered their wands and looked away from each other once again. Fred and George looked between the three of them, waiting for someone to say something.

"What the hell is going on with you three?" asked George. "You guys never fight."

"Shit happens." Hermione snapped.

Fred and George stared at Hermione. They had never seen her this pissed before. Even when she was yelling at them for their pranks at Hogwarts.

"What happened is that Granger over there never knows when to shut up." Ron said.

"That's it!" Hermione jumped towards Ron, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and raised her wand.

George ran over and grabbed her but she wouldn't let go. "A little help, mate?"

Running over to help George, Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist as George tried to pry her hands from Ron's shirt. Getting annoyed, they decided to just pick her up. They moved her to the other side of the room, her still struggling in their grasp.

"You're bloody mental!" Ron yelled, causing Hermione to go after him again.

"I'll show you mental, you bloody twat!"

George wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. "That's enough! Stop it. Stop it!" He yelled, dragging her back across the room.

"He's right! She's gone mental!" Harry yelled, causing Hermione to struggle against George as she tried to get to him.

"Stop it!" George told Hermione, tightening his grip around her.

"Why are you guys fighting? What happened?" Fred said.

"I told you. She doesn't know when to shut her mouth." Ron said.

"Neither do you." Added Harry.

"At least I'm not obsessed with constantly being in the bloody spot light!" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron! You know it isn't his fault!" yelled Hermione as she continued to struggle against George.

"Everyone shut up or I'm sending for mum!" Fred yelled, instantly silencing the three of them.

Fred looked at each of them and sighed. "You guys have been friends since first year. You've been through a lot together. Now I don't know what the bloody hell happened to make you guys act like this, but its obvious that you need some time apart."

"What are you talking about? We're fine." Hermione said, trying to maneuver her way out of George's arm, leaving her in an awkward position.

"No, you're not. I don't care what you guys do, just get away from each other for a while. Spend some time with other friends. Understand?" Fred said looking at them.

None of them said anything. Ron stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. They heard a faint, "Watch it!" as he made his way through the shop and then the ringing of the bells above the door. Fred looked over at Harry.

"You have anything else to say?"

Harry looked at the twins and Hermione, his arms folded over his chest. "Just that it'll be a relief not to deal with _them _for a while." He said and walked out of the room.

Turning to Hermione, his face softened once he saw the pain in her eyes. She stopped struggling and George slowly let her out of his grasp. She refused to look at either one of them and folded her arms over her chest, tears brimming her eyes. Fred and George looked at each other then sat down on the table. She obviously wanted to talk, considering she didn't leave after a few minutes. She chewed on her bottom lip and wiped away the tears as they started to fall. Sighing, Fred and George stood up and wrapped their arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Letting out a sob, she held onto them. Feeling her legs go weak, Fred and George tightened their arms around her to hold her up. Walking her over to a couch, they sat down on either side of her. She buried her face in the crook of George's neck and wrapped an arm around him like she did to Ron in their Third Year. George wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on her knee. Fred rubbed her back with one hand and took one of hers in his other one.

"Shhh, it's alright, 'Mione." George cooed.

Hermione shook her head and let out another sob. "Yes it is. It's gonna be fine. You guys will make up." Fred added.

"What if we don't? They're the only friends I have."

"You have Ginny." George said.

"She's dating Harry. She's gonna wanna spend time with him. The only reason people talk to me is because I'm friends with Harry and Ron." Hermione cried.

"Well you have us." said Fred.

"Yeah, aren't we your friends?" asked George.

"I thought we were, but I guess not." said Fred, faking a hurt expression.

George held a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, 'Mione."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Smiling lightly, she shook her head. "We are friends, but its not like you guys would want to hang out with a bushy-haired bookworm."

"Of course we want to hang out with you, Herms." said Fred.

"You guys are busy with the shop though."

"Well, we could use another pair of hands around here. The summer holidays are coming up. You could work with us." George said.

Hermione wiped away some tears. "Really?"

"Yeah. And if you like it, you could come in and work during breaks from school. Even after you three make up." Fred added.

Hermione smiled and gave them each a hug. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

They heard the bell on the front desk ring, telling them it was time to get back to work. Giving her another hug, they walked out of the back room and got back to work. Waving good bye to them, Hermione made her way through the crowd and out the door.

Chapter Two:


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one day left before the summer holidays and the trio still hadn't made up. Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table pushing the eggs on her plate around with her fork. It had been 2 weeks since the fight with Harry and Ron and she hadn't heard anything from Fred or George, making her doubt the offer of working for them this summer. The sound of wings and hoots reached her ears as the final mail came in. A large tawny owl flew towards her, dropping a letter on her plate and landed on the floor beside her.

She smiled, knowing exactly whose owl it was. She open the letter and read the first line, not being able to stop the giggle that came from her mouth. _"Give the bird a bit of treat first or he'll never leave you alone." _Hermione smiled, and looked down as the owl flew onto the table and pushed her hand with it's head. She broke up some toast and held it out for him. Her smile widened when it took the toast, swallowed it quickly, hooted its thanks and flew away out the window. Going back to the letter, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Folding the letter up and sticking it in her robes, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione entered the common room.

"Hey Gin."

"Are you staying at the Burrow this summer?" Ginny asked, closing the book she was reading and set it down on the table.

"Oh, um. I don't know. Considering everything that's going on between your brother, Harry and I, I doubt it would be a drama free stay." Hermione said sitting down on the couch next to Ginny.

"Well you're still invited to stay. And mum would love it if you were there. She heard that you're going to be working at the joke shop. She's a bit worried that they're going to corrupt you." Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend. "I would love to stay. But if Ron starts any shit, I'm not responsible for my actions." She said and walked up the stairs to start packing.

Hermione levitated her trunk up the steps of the Burrow as she and Ginny made their way to their room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hermione and Ginny turned around to see Ron walking up the steps behind them. "I invited her. Don't start shit. I also invited Harry."

"What!" Hermione and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Harry is my boyfriend now. And Hermione is my friend. If I want to invite them then I can. You three better not start anything either!" Ginny said and stomped up the steps.

"I can't believe she invited him." Hermione said.

"Shut up." Ron said and walked away to his room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to her and Ginny's room. Quickly unpacking, she dressed in a light yellow tank top and a pair of tan cargo pants. Grabbing some money, she stuffed in it her pocket and went in search of Ginny. Walking out of the back door, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ginny welcoming Harry with a hug. They turned towards her and Harry stopped, causing Ginny to almost fall over, as she was still holding onto his hand. She rolled her eyes and pulled Harry past Hermione into the house. Poking her head out, she looked at Hermione.

"Be nice." She said and helped Harry with his trunk.

Sighing, she made sure she had her wand and apperated to Diagon Alley. She made her way through the crowd towards Flourish & Blotts. An hour and five new books later, she made her way through the crowd once more. Having the feeling of being followed, she stopped and spun around, causing her followers to bump into her, knocking all three of the down.

"Honestly, if you're going to follow me, at least watch where you're going." Hermione said, staring at Fred and George.

They gave her identical smiles and she couldn't help but smile back. They stood up. Each taking one of her hands, they pulled her up, then bent down and picked up the books that fell from the bag. Fred handed her the bag and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. George wrapped an arm around her waist and they smiled down at her.

"Heard things still aren't going well with Ronniekins and Boywonder." Fred said.

Hermione smiled. "Ginny invited both me and Harry to stay the summer. She didn't tell me, or Ron, or Harry."

"I take it that's why you're here all by your lonesome?" George said.

"Yep."

"You have lunch yet?" They asked in unison.

At the shake of her head, they started walking, their arms still around her. "Well then, would like to join as at The Three Broomsticks?" asked Fred.

"I would love to."

"So when would you like to start working?" Fred asked when they were seated at a table and had their orders placed.

"As soon as possible, if that's alright." Hermione said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"How about tomorrow morning? We'll show you how open up shop." George offered.

"That's perfect. Then I won't have to see Ron or Harry." Hermione said, staring at her drink.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Things still as bad as before?"

"Yeah."

"What were you guys fighting about anyway?" asked George, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't even remember." Hermione replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Why don't you guys apologize?" Fred asked.

"I tried, but whenever they see me they walk away." She said. "Thank you." she added as the waitress brought them their food.

They avoided the topic of Harry and Ron the rest of the meal, talking about the shop, what she would have to do and how much they would be paying her. After paying for lunch, they walked around back to Weasley's Wizard Weezes, stopping to grab a cup of coffee on the way.

"Well thank you for lunch, boys." Hermione said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not a problem, 'Mione. Thank you for the coffee." Fred said as he and George held up their coffees.

Hermione smiled. "I should get going though. Your mum is probably going nuts looking for me."

"You didn't tell her you left?" George asked.

"I didn't tell anyone. I just had to get out of there once Harry showed up."

"Mums gonna be right pissed when you get back, you know that right?" Fred said.

"Yeah, I know. But maybe I'll get lucky and she'll be yelling at Ron and Harry."

Fred and George each held out an arm. "She'll be less angry if we go with you."

Hermione smiled and dropped her coffee cup in a nearby trash can, then placed on hand on each of their arms. They smiled down at her and apperated to the Burrow. They landed with a loud 'pop' in the backyard, the first thing they heard was yelling. Suddenly Fred and George pulled Hermione to the ground, laying on top of her as two curses flew over their heads going in opposite directions.

"Stop! Stop!" They heard Molly and Ginny yelling as they came running out of the house.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron at either side of the yard sending curses at each other. They sent two more at each other and Fred and George pulled Hermione down again. Rolling onto her back, she pulled out her wand and sent up a protection shield just as more curses were sent.

Ginny pulled out her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Ron's wand flew from his hand and Ginny yelled again, disarming Harry this time.

With the danger gone, the protection shield Hermione sent up vanished and the twins stood up. They took her by the arms and pulled her up. They held on to her as Molly ran over and cupped Hermione's face then pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione gripped at Molly's arms and coughed. Fred and George rolled their eyes and began to pry Hermione from their mother's hug of death.

"Mum…mum let go." Said Fred.

"You're suffocating the poor girl." George added.

Molly let go of Hermione, who shook closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. "Thanks. I was getting a bit dizzy"

Molly ran over to Ron and grabbed him by the front of the shirt as he picked up his wand. She pulled him over to Harry who was also picking up his wand. Glaring at them, she held out her hands, palms up.

"Wands. Now!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"I will not put up with this! Give me your wands!"

Harry and Ron handed her their wands and watched as she stormed back into the house. "You'll get these back when you grow up!" she called over her shoulder.

Hermione thought about this and sighed. "She's not serious is she?"

"'Mione, luv," Started Fred and wrapped an arm around her shoudlers, "When mum says thats when they'll get their wands back, that's when they'll get them back."

"The world is doomed."

Fred and George looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Merlin, Fred, the bookworm has a sense of humor."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, after making sure Hermione was going to be alright at the Burrow with Ron and Harry and threatening the two of them, they apperated back to the flat above their shop. They walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Taking out his wand, Fred pointed it at the fireplace. Flames shot from the tip of his wand and into the fireplace, illuminating the room. The two of them stared into fire for almost 20 minutes before George cleared his throat.

"What do you think about 'Mione?"

Fred looked over at his twin. "What?"

"What do you think about her? You know, as a girl." George said, not taking his eyes off the fire.

"I don't know. I mean she's smart." Fred said, looking back at the fire.

"Incredibly smart." George added.

"Genius even."

"She's got a bit of a sense of humor."

"She's starting to actually enjoy life now." Fred sighed. They stared into the fire for a few more minutes before Fred swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up again. "She's attractive."

"Very." George said almost immediately.

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Fred spoke up once again. "You gonna ask her out?" he asked, looking at George.

George nodded slightly and looked over at Fred. "Think I might."

"Huh."

"Hmm?"

Fred shook his head and stood up. "Gonna be an interesting couple." he said and walked down the hall to his room.

Hermione sat on the sill of her window, her knees pulled close to her chest and her head resting sideways on top of them. She stared out at the night sky, trying to think of how her life had gotten to where it was now. Sighing, she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She stood up, and quietly made her way out of the room and down the hall in search of something to drink.. Reaching the bottom step, she stopped hearing voices from the living room. It was Ron and Harry.

"Look we don't have to do this. I just figured you would want your bloody wand back." Ron said.

"I do want my wand back. But tricking your mum isn't the best way. Especially if she figures it out." Harry said.

"Well how else are we going to get our wands back?"

"What if we actually make up with each other and Hermione?"

"I'm not apologizing to her, Harry. I'll make up with you but not I'm not apologizing to her."

"Why not?"

"Why? Because I didn't say anything that wasn't true, that's why." Ron snapped.

"Ron…"

"No Harry. I'm not apologizing to her. You can if you want, I don't care. But you can't tell me that what I said wasn't true."

"Alright, I will admit that she talks a lot," Ron gave Harry a look. "Okay, she talks too much, but she's not mental…most of the time."

She had heard enough. She stepped off the last step into view. Folding her arms over her chest, she cleared her throat, getting their attention. They looked at each other with wide eyes then back at Hermione, who had tears in hers. Harry stood from the couch and took a few steps towards her.

"Hermione…"

She didn't let him finish. "Don't. Don't even try to explain. I bloody know how you guys feel about me now. I thought you were just saying all that because we were fighting and that you didn't mean it. But now I see that you think its all true." She rushed, tears now running down her cheeks.

"No, Hermione…" Ron started seeing the hurt expression on her face.

"Don't. Okay, just…leave me the bloody hell alone." She said and ran back up the steps.

Ron and Harry chased after her, but just as they reached the next landing, she vanished with a loud 'crack.' Hearing the loud crack of someone apperating into their flat, Fred and George ran out of their rooms, wands raised. The lowered their wands as they ran into the living room to see a sobbing Hermione kneeling on the ground. They ran over to her, kneeling on either side of her.

"Herms, what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Hermione shook her head, unable to speak and sobbed. Fred and George wrapped their arms around her and looked at each other. After an hour of crying, Hermione's sobs finally subsided and she leaned against George, tears staining her face. Fred got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea while George spooned Hermione up and sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and clung to the front of his shirt. Rubbing her back with one hand and placing the other on her leg, he held her close to his body, as she sniffled and wiped away the remaining tears.

"What happened, 'Mione?" Fred asked, setting some tea on the coffee table.

"Ron and Harry." She whispered.

"What did they do, luv?" George asked, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at her face.

"Everything they said when we were fighting…it was true…"

"No, Herms, it wasn't true." Fred said, kneeling down beside her and George.

"I heard them talking!" Hermione snapped, new tears forming in her eyes. "They were gonna try and trick your mum into giving them their wands back by pretending to make up. Harry suggested making up for real and Ron said he would but not with me because everything he said during the fight was true."

"Well I'm sure Harry didn't agree." George said.

Hermione let out a sob and nodded. Fred and George looked at each other and Fred stood up and held out a hand. "Come on, Books. You need to sleep."

Hermione took his hand and moved from George's lap. George stood up and took her other hand. Fred grabbed the tea and followed George and Hermione to George's room, where he left the tea on the desk. George led Hermione to the bed and she sat down on the edge.

"Lay down and get some rest, alright?" George said. Hermione nodded and laid down, curing up into a small ball. George ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at her. "Get some sleep."

"Will you stay?" Hermione asked as he and Fred started to leave.

George walked back over to Hermione's side and crouched down, placing a hand on her hip. "We'll be right back, 'Mione. I promise."

Hermione nodded and watched them leave. Running a hand through their hair, they pulled on their shoes and apperated to the Burrow. Ron and Harry were sitting in the living room when Fred and George appeared, their wands raised.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Ron asked.

"We always knew you were a prat, Ron, just didn't think you would hurt someone so much." Fred said.

"What? I didn't hurt anyone."

"Hermione told us what you two said so it'll do you no good to bloody lie to us." George said.

"Hermione? You saw her? Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Somewhere where she's actually cared about." Snapped Fred.

"You guys don't understand…" Ron said.

"Oh we understand. We understand that you treat her like shit and expect her to be there for you no matter what." said George.

"We understand that you have your head shoved so far up your arse that you can't see that she's hurting. We understand that she's been there for you two since first year." added Fred.

"We understand that when you guys argue, you stick her in the middle and expect her to fix it. We understand that you expect her to help you through school." George said through clenched teeth.

"We understand perfectly well how you two treat her, so don't you bloody dare sit there and tell us that we don't bloody understand."

After a moment when neither of them said anything, Fred and George apperated upstairs to Hermione's and Ginny's room. Ginny sat up, grabbing her wand and pointed it at Fred and George. Letting out a sigh of relief, she held a hand over her heart.

"What are you guys doing?" she hissed.

"Getting Hermione's stuff." George said as he grabbed her trunk and started levitating her clothes into it.

"What? Why? Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"Ron and Harry really hurt her this time, Ginny. She's staying with us until they grow up and stop treating her like crap." Fred said as he collected her books.

"What did they do?"

"Hermione will tell you later. We just want to get back to the flat." George said, shutting the lid of the trunk and locking it.

"Go to sleep, Ginny. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?" Fred said and kissed the top of her head, then apperated to the flat with George and Hermione's trunk.


	4. Chapter 4

"You behave now, Georgie boy." Fred smiled and walked to his bedroom.

Rolling his eyes, George brought Hermione's trunk into his room and set it down by the closet. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed beside Hermione. He lay beside her, his head in his hand. He watched her sleep, tears still staining her cheeks. George licked his lips when he finally realized what she was wearing; A deep blue tank top that showed off her flat stomach and white short shorts that made her legs look even longer than they were before. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he couldn't stop himself from running it down her arm, over her waist and hip and down to her knee. He licked his lips again and followed the same path back up to her hip.

Moaning, Hermione moved closer to George and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small smile. "You stayed."

George smiled. "Told you I would."

"Where'd you and Fred go?"

"The Burrow. Had a bit of a talk with Ronniekins and Scarhead, then grabbed your stuff." George said, brushing some hair from her face.

"My stuff? Why?"

"You're staying here with us until they start treating you right." George said.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." Hermione frowned.

George smiled and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "That's fine with me, luv."

Hermione smiled and thanked Merlin that it was dark so George couldn't see the blush that crept onto her face. Taking a deep breath, she took in his smell of butterbeer and sandalwood. Smiling, she moved a bit closer to him and licked her lips when she felt the bulge in his pajama bottoms. Biting her lip, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

The kiss was so soft, George didn't even know if it had actually happened. He pulled back a bit and looked down at her. Her chocolate eyes stared back at him and he couldn't stop himself. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. Gripping her hip a bit tighter, George turned them so he was practically laying on top of her. Hermione ran her hands up his chest and shoulders until they found themselves tangled in his red hair. Hermione only broke the kiss when she felt George start to run a hand under her tank top. She placed a hand on his forearm just as his hand reached the bottom of her chest.

"George…"

"It's okay." He said and pulled his hand back.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I've never, you know." Hermione said embarrassed.

George smirked and kissed her neck. "Wanna learn something new then?"

"George!" Hermione laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I know how much you love to learn, 'Mione." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, George." Sighing, George nodded and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" She asked, sitting up as he headed towards the door.

"Me? Oh I'm just gonna wander over to the bathroom and drench myself in a bit of cold water." George said and walked out of the room.

" 'Mione, could you go refill the Fainting Fancies and the Dung Bombs?" Fred called over to Hermione, who was currently fixing a display case.

"No problem." She said and pushed her way through the crowd towards the back room.

Now that the afternoon rush was over, the three of them finally had a chance to restock. They had be out of Fainting Fancies and Dung bombs since around 10am. Instant Darkness since 8am. And Pygmy Puffs since noon. George walked out of the back room with a large cage and headed over to the Pygmy Puff display, while Fred finished up with the Instant Darkness. Finally finding the boxes of Fainting Fancies and Dung Bombs, Hermione levitated them towards their display cases and began restocking.

"So what happened last night?" Fred asked once he had finished with the Instant Darkness display and went to help George.

Fred and George glanced over at Hermione as she bent down to grab a box of Fainting Fancies. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Angelina. She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow.

"Hey…" Fred said. He glanced back at Hermione with wide eyes then back at Angelina. "No, no, its not like that…We were just, just um…" Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him towards the door. "Guess I'm going to lunch!" He called back to George as Angelina pulled him out of the shop.

George laughed and shook his head. "What was that all about?"

George jumped and turned to see Hermione standing behind him, an arm full of boxes. "Oh, huh, Angelina literally dragged Fred off to lunch so we're on our own today."

"Okay." Hermione smiled. "Why don't we finish restocking and then head out. That way when we open after lunch we won't have to try to restock while there's customers."

"Sounds good." George said and went back to moving the Pygmy Puffs from one cage to another.

George watched Hermione through the corner of his eye as she went back to restocking. Licking his lips, he tried to keep his mind on his work and not on the small, humming brunette just down the isle. He watched her as she finished restocking and picked up the empty boxes. As she disappeared from his site, he quickly put the Pygmy Puffs in their larger display cage and followed her to the back room. Turning the corner, he ran straight into her, knocking her down.

"Are you and Fred in a game of knock-Hermione-down to see who can knock me down the most?" Hermione asked, looking up at him from the floor.

George smiled. "Sorry." George held out a hand and pulled Hermione up.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dusted herself off. Looking up, she was a bit taken back when she realized that George was staring at her. "What?"

George smiled and reached a hand out to cup her face. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't help but smile when he felt her kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his on her hips and pulled her against him. His hands traveled down to the back of her thighs and he lifted her up. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when he pressed her against the wall behind the counter.

Breaking the kiss, George rested his forehead against hers, both breathing hard. Hermione smiled, then slammed her lips against his. George moved his lips to her neck and turned them to place Hermione on the counter. After the need for air became too great, they broke the kiss again and Hermione pulled at George's shirt. George stepped back from Hermione a bit and pulled his shirt over his head, then stepped between her legs and began working on her shirt.

Hermione grabbed her want from her pant leg and flicked it, changing the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'. Apperating them to his room, George finally got Hermione's shirt over her head. Picking her up again, George walked them over to his bed and lay down on top of her. Pulling him down for a kiss, Hermione tangled her hands in his hair and he ran his over her body.

"I just want to see if she's okay. You don't have to apologize." Harry said to Ron as they made their way towards the twin's shop.

"I'm sure she's fine. Let's just go to lunch. I'm hungry." Ron complained.

"Fred!" Harry called as Fred hugged Angelina goodbye.

"What the bloody hell do you two want?" he asked and folded his arms over his chest.

"We just wanted to see if you knew where Hermione was. We want to see if she's okay."

The three of them looked up at the flat above the shop when they heard a scream. Fred apperated the three of themselves into the flat. Raising his wand, he ran through the flat checking all the rooms. Getting to George's bedroom, he kicked it open, causing it to slam against the wall. Running in, he stopped in his tracks, causing Ron and Harry to run into him.

George broke the kiss he and Hermione were currently sharing and looked towards the door. Fred smirked. Harry watched with wide eyes. Ron fainted. Hermione moved out from under George and hid under the blankets.

Fred slapped Harry on the back. "Well mates, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she's okay."


End file.
